1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to methods of fabricating a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to methods of fabricating fine patterns.
2. Related Art
In fabrication of electronic devices such as semiconductor devices, many efforts have been focused to integrate more patterns in a limited area of a semiconductor substrate. That is, attempts to increase the integration density of the electronic devices or the semiconductor devices have typically resulted in formation of fine patterns. Various techniques have been proposed to form the fine patterns such as small contact holes having a nano-scaled critical dimension (CD), for example, a size of about a few nanometers to about several tens of nanometers.
In the event that the fine patterns of the semiconductor devices are formed using only a photolithography process, there may be some limitations in forming the fine patterns due to image resolution limits of lithography apparatuses used in the photolithography process. Methods of forming the fine patterns using a self-assembly property of polymer molecules may be considered as a candidate for overcoming the image resolution limits of optical systems used in the photolithography process and for overcoming a limit to wavelengths of light sources of optical systems used in the photolithography process. However, the methods of forming the fine patterns using the self-assembly technique may be in development. Thus, there may be still some difficulties in employing the self-assembly technique at a production level to form the fine patterns of highly integrated semiconductor devices.